xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Template Fields
= Character Template = Stubs and Tabs Stub Stub refers to an articles that are in need of more information. If the article is a stub simply you a yes within the field if it is not put a no. If yes then it will automatically put the article into Category:Stub Tabs Tabs refers to tabs that link to sub-pages of a main article. If you have no uses for them then leave them blank. *tab1 - Must always be named Overview *tab2 - *tab3 - *tab4 - *tab5 - *tab6 - *tab7 - *tab8 - *tab9 - The last tab at the moment Infobox Name Name refers to the name of the character (usually the article name; if so just put within that field.) Image Image refers to the picture of the character. If they have a picture put it within the field. If there isn't one leave it blank. If there is more than on picture add ' Image goes here|name of the tab goes here second image goes here|name of tab goes here third image goes here|name of tab goes here ' ImgCaption ImgCaption currently does not work properly. Chinese Chinese refers to the characters name in chinese. Pinyin Pinyin refers to the characters name in Pinyin. Alias Alias refers to all the names or nicknames the character has be referred to as either by himself or by others. Status Status refers to the characters state. Options are Ailve, Dead, Unknown, Presumed Dead. StatusExtra StatusExtra will allow you to add more text within the Status field. KilledBy KilledBy is used on a deceased and the killer is known. If the killer is unknown than leave empty. If the character committed suicide also leave empty. Note: It will automatically link to the killers Killed by category. Cod Cod refers to the characters Cause of Death. Age Age refers to the characters age. If the characters age is unknown put unknown. Species Species refers to the characters race. Gender Gender refers to the characters gender. Note: it will automatically use the template all you have to put within the field is the characters gender. Hair Hair refers to the characters hair color. If it is unknown leave this field empty. Eye Eye refers to the characters eye color. If it is unknown leave this field empty. Spouse Spouse refers to the characters spouse. If a character has no spouse Family Family refers to the characters relatives. Put every known relative in this field whether they be a cousin, aunt, or a brother-in-law, as long as they are related somehome. Friend Friend refers to the characters friends. Enemy Enemy refers to the characters enemies. You can put other characters, sects, organizations, anything as long as they are antagonistic towards that character. Master Master refers to a teacher of the character. Disciple Disciple refers to a pupil that a character has taken. Ally Ally refers to a characters allies. Only put other character within this field. If an organization is an ally put it within the Affiliation field. Occupation Occupation refers to the characters a characters occupation. Examples: Patriarch of the Blood Demon Sect or Disciple of the Reliance Sect. Affiliation Affiliation refers to any affiliation with organizations, bloodlines, etc. Do NOT put other characters within this field. Put them within the Ally field. Sect Sect refers to any sect that the character has been in. If the character has left that sect put (formerly) after the sect. If Universe Universe refers to the gigantic Universe that the Vast Expanse belongs in. If the character is from the Vast Expanse put Vast Expanse it they are from outside the Vast Expanse put Unknown; from outside the Vast Expanse VastExpanse VastExpanse refers to any location within the Vast Expanse. Put the location within the Vast Expanse the character is from. NOTE: If a character is from the Mountain and Sea Realm put Old Mountain and Sea Realm if they where there before it was destroyed. Put New Mountain and Sea Realm if they are from the Mountain and Sea Realm that Meng Hao created. Examples: New Mountain and Sea Realm, Old Mountain and Sea Realm, Planet Vast Expanse. Mountain&Sea Mountain&Sea refers to the Mountain and Sea Realm. Put which Mountain and Sea the character is from within this field. If unknown put Unknown Planet Planet refers to what planet that character is from. Region Region refers to what ever region that character is from. Examples: Southern Domain, Western Desert, Black Lands, Eastern Lands Location Location refers to other places that that character has stayed at for long periods of time. Cultivation Cultivation refers to a characters cultivation base. If a character is a mortal put None; Mortal within the field. Essence Essence refers to a characters Essence that they have within the Dao Realm. If their Essence is unknown leave the field empty. Combat Combat refers to a characters combat strength. Put the highest cultivation realm that the character is capable of fighting within this field. FleshlyBody FleshlyBody refers to a cultivators fleshly body strength. Only use this field on cultivators who have cultivated thied fleshly body or those who have Transcended. If they are not fleshly body cultivators leave this field empty. FirstApp FirstApp refers to what chapter that character first appear on. Link to a chapter like this --->Book 7, Chapter 1006 Quotation Quotation Use this whenever there is a good quote said by the character or about the character. Speaker Put the speaker of the quote in this field. Book# Put the book number within this field. Chapter# Put the chapter number from where the quote was from. ChapterName Put the name of the name of the chapter from where the quote was from. Character History Introduction Introduction refers to the introduction of the character. Appearance The appearance of a character. Personality The characters personality. Description Optional field. Background The background of the character. Use this field for any information about the character that has happened before the character was introduced. History The history of a character. Start this field off with when the character first appeared. CustomSection1 Used to create an extra header below History. CustomText1 The text under the CustomSection1. CustomSection2 Used to create an extra header below CustomSection1. Only use this if you have already used CustomSection1. CustomText2 Text that goes underneath CustomSection2 header. Trivia Add any trivia about a character. If there is no trivia leave this field empty. More Quotes Use this field on minor characters pages. If it is a main or recurring character create a Quote tab in the Tabs field